<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A life of misery... by innova889</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602299">A life of misery...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innova889/pseuds/innova889'>innova889</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Heavy Angst, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Sexual Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innova889/pseuds/innova889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly Olsen never had a happy life...</p><p>Prompt by Renny Wilson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A life of misery...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts">RenLuthor</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly watched the lights shine in the sky from her cell…the Reich was gone…the lights she was seeing were from crackers the ‘liberated’ people celebrating.</p><p>Kelly scoffed…what a joke…</p><p>The oppressed had turned oppressors, during the Reich; omegas were bought and sold to the highest bidder, most of whom were alphas of repute with the Reich.<br/>Things changed… now omegas were sold to the highest bidder of the former high and rich members of the resistance movement. Members who got rich after the coup against the Nazis.</p><p>Kelly suspected the many Nazi defectors were to blame for this, they were heroes and with the population of alphas and omegas so little and it didn’t affect the normal beta population, it didn’t matter to them.</p><p>Kelly wondered if this is how they got into this mess in the first place…indifference brought the world to an end the first time and it was beginning to happen again…</p><p>The door to the room where her cell was opened and she was led out.</p><p>She was brought before a small crowd of rich looking alphas ready to get themselves a omega slave.</p><p>She looked around and saw a few female and one or two male omegas, some of them looked ahead blankly, while the others looked down afraid to look upon their future owners.</p><p>“Welcome ladies and gentlemen…” the auctioneer announced “…today we have a fine stock from the Central city camp”.</p><p>Kelly’s blood boiled …say what it really was asshole, a concentration camp.</p><p>Kelly was there for a while after she was picked up for suspicion of aiding a terrorist, her brother.</p><p>Kelly wondered where Jimmy was…</p><p>Was he still alive, why hadn’t he come for her?</p><p>Her thoughts were broken when she felt the sting of the auctioneer’s whip on her back, she screamed out in pain of the burn of leather on her bare back.<br/>“See how her body responds to the lash…”</p><p>Kelly turned around to glare at the auctioneer but he took hold of her head and turned it violently to face the alphas, pulling it back so that her chest will jut out.<br/>“Beautiful isn’t she; she will look even better round and full of pups”</p><p>Suddenly the ground began to shake and the ceiling collapsed. Out of the rubble to everyone’s horror Overgirl appeared… her eyes glowing red and her hair disheveled… her clothes were in tatters revealing a bruised skin.</p><p>She turned around and blasted her heat vision frantically hitting alphas and omegas alike…<br/>Kelly screamed while ducking as she saw the auctioneer being cut in half, the gore from his body falling all over her body.</p><p>The smell of blood and the sliminess of it almost made her vomit.</p><p>She kept hiding until she knew her time to die would come…she knew she wouldn’t survive…</p><p>Maybe it was for the best…she would have been sold to be used by some alpha…atleast she would be free…</p><p>She looked up to see Overgirl just floating there, smelling the air like a feral animal…with the remaining alphas scurrying out of the hall, she looked at the Goddess who descended on them to rule, she remembered seeing her once or twice, in person that is, she came to her ‘camp’ to enjoy the omegas.<br/>Kelly was frozen; unable to look away from the untamed and very dangerous beauty of the alpha. Golden hair shining with the light from the now open door bathing her in light, her tight suit accenting every muscle in her body. Kelly felt undeserving of looking upon a Goddess.Her omega purred at the thought of being mounted by the alpha, she shook her head…alpha or not Overgirl was still a High member of the Reich and the wife of the Fuhrer.<br/>In a fraction of a second she was pushed back against the wall with Overgirl’s hands wrapped around her throat… she could feel the breath of the alpha in her neck, scenting her, examining her prey.</p><p>Kelly’s chest heaved…in fear or arousal she didn’t know…</p><p>She realized she had two options…she could fight back and die at this very moment a very painful death (a thought no longer welcome unlike a few moments ago)…or she could submit…</p><p>Unknowingly or instinctively she tilted her neck; baring her throat in submission.</p><p>The Goddess looked into her eyes curiously, but released her hold on her neck.</p><p>Her offering and sacrifice were accepted…Overgirl bit down on her neck drawing blood, Kelly screamed as her nails scratched the back of Overgirl.<br/>She felt the teeth lift from her skin as she whimpered…she felt Overgirl lick the wound, she closed her eyes…<br/>That was that then…</p><p> </p><p>The flight to the North Pole was quiet with Kelly fully realizing what she had done, what she had gotten into.</p><p>She belonged to Overgirl now, even if she survives, even if she escapes she will always belong to a Nazi.</p><p>Tears streamed down her face as she mourned her life…</p><p>A life of misery…</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at a glass structure where Overgirl took her and gently dropped her on the bed.</p><p>Despite being in ice the inside of the structure was surprisingly warm, Overgirl looked at her, head tilted sideways, Kelly would have found it adorable if she didn’t know what was about to happen.</p><p>To her surprise Overgirl didn’t do anything, she looked at her for a few seconds then just went out of the room.</p><p>Left to her own devices;Kelly looked around not sure what to do. She got up from the bed and touched this and that…it all looked advanced, too advanced infact.<br/>“They are kryptonian” Kelly jumped at the sound of Overgirl, her voice was hoarse.</p><p>She lowered her head “I am sorry” she squeaked.</p><p>“Hmm…” Overgirl sauntered over to her and ran a hand over the various baubles an almost longing look on her face.</p><p>“Krypton?” she dared to ask.</p><p>Overgirl looked at her “The planet where I am from…but enough of that” she came near her and cupped her hips, Kelly’s heart began to beat “…it’s a good thing you surrendered, it took me out of the blood rage I was feeling” She kissed her throat earning an involuntary moan from Kelly. She looked into Overgirl’s face who was smirking. She ran her hands over Kelly’s side, Kelly was deeply aroused.</p><p>Overgirl smirked, looking at her appraisingly “Yes…” she breathed “…you will do nicely”</p><p> </p><p>She turned around and began tampering with the panel “You can call me Kara or Alpha”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly whispered the name Kara.</p><p>Overgirl, Kara continued “You are my omega and my mate, you belong to me but I will not take you without your permission in fact…” she finally turned around and met her eyes “before we have sex I will need your verbal express consent”</p><p>Kelly nodded, even though she sighed in relief she would not be raped.</p><p>Kara floated up and came near her, smirking in all her glory, she extended her hand, Kelly met her eyes and timidly took it, she felt herself floating in the air, it was different from the last time…it smoother, gentler.</p><p>Kara snaked her arm around her waist possessively, looking straight into her eyes.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop” she asked almost a whisper.</p><p>Kelly’s heart was hammering in her chest, she could say no, maybe she should but deep down she didn’t want to, she wanted to know (or maybe her omega did…she wasn’t sure anymore) what it would be like to be truly claimed by a Goddesses. So she decided.</p><p>“No alpha…I am yours”</p><p>Kara’s hand wound over her collar and snatched it away tearing the slinky dress the auction house made her wear in one go, exposing her naked body to the chilly air. Kelly gasped.</p><p>“You are my mate…” Kara whispered “…you deserve finer clothes than these”<br/>Holding her up in the air with one hand the alpha tore open her own clothes both of them now completely naked.<br/>Kelly’s breath hitched when she laid eyes upon the alphas true beauty, taut muscles adorned her body with a small patch of golden curls on the apex of her thighs. She looked up to her eyes in the light of the room her eyes seemed to glow.</p><p>Kara smiled and kissed her…gently at first then began to suck on her bottom lip, Kelly moaned and opened her mouth and the battle of the tongues began.<br/>When they broke the kiss, Kelly almost chased the alphas lips whimpering in protest.</p><p>“Patience”Kara said as she brought them down on the bed. Kelly lied down and spread her legs inviting the alpha to take what was hers.<br/>Kara knelt down in front of her and ran her tongue over her slit…she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming.She kept doing it over and over making Kelly miserable with arousal.</p><p>“There is no one to hear…” Kara said as she cupped her mound inserting one finger into her…”you can scream as much as you want”</p><p>Kelly screamed out her alphas name as she inserted another finger into her cunt.</p><p>“Yes moan for me…” Kara whispered, she began pumping her fingers in and out, increasing her pace slowly and steadily. She smiled when the omega’s climax hit.</p><p>She pulled out her fingers earning a protest moan from her mate…</p><p>She smiled and kissed near her cunt…</p><p>She raised herself a little lining up her cock towards the entrance of the omega cupping her breasts…she ran a thumb over the dusky hard nipples. Kelly grabbed the back of Kara’s head and brought her down for a kiss, tasting herself…she gasped into the kiss as Kara entered her.<br/>They kept kissing while Kara let her cunt adjust to her length…when Kelly was ready she nodded and Kara began to slowly pump into her…increasing her pace, it drove Kelly mad she screamed and moaned dragging her nails on muscular back.<br/>When she was close Kara bared her neck to Kelly and she bit down hard on her drawing blood claiming the Goddess as her own.<br/>Kelly was a mess of sweat and arousal by the time Kara was done. She knew she had climaxed at least twice. She felt Kara come up and lie down beside her; she felt a kiss on her bare shoulder.</p><p>Kelly turned around to face her “Alpha?”</p><p>“Shh…rest, tomorrow we will decide how to take back the world”</p><p>Kelly stiffened, she turned around facing her.</p><p>“You…you want the Reich back” she whispered.</p><p>Kara scoffed “Of course…the Reich had order… it maintained what was pure, it had clear vision of the world and if it wasn’t for Thawne we would have continued, I wouldn’t have died. Only my kryptonian cells regenerated me…and somehow I found myself in the auction house. Tomorrow will be a reckoning against the people who think they have won.”</p><p>Kelly was horrified “What about the people who died?What about people with my skin?”</p><p>Kara stiffened “I wanted the strong to be on the top regardless of skin but Oliver wanted to uphold the Great Fuhrer Hitter’s legacy”she rolled her eyes as if she was talking about some stupid prank instead of killing billions.</p><p>Kelly found breathing to be difficult. Kara stroked her hair and smiled “Rid yourself of these thoughts…it is for tomorrow”</p><p>Kelly nodded but sleep didn’t come to her that night. Tears streamed down her face as she cursed at her life for taking away even this.</p><p> </p><p>It took Kelly six hours to find something that would kill the Nazi…</p><p>To kill Kara…</p><p>“What are you doing?” Kara’s voice startled her.</p><p>She quickly turned around aiming the gun at Kara.</p><p>Kara looked down the barrel of the gun then her eyes “What is this?” she whispered like she was in pain.</p><p>“A Kryptonite gun” Kelly breathed”…someone left it here to stop you if you turned against the Reich”</p><p>Kara scoffed “I am the Reich they would never do that, I was the Fuhrer’s wife”</p><p>“WAKE UP KARA…THEY USED YOU”</p><p>Kara was taken aback as if she had been slapped, her face contorted to a vicious snarl “And the resistance members were about to auction you off to be raped and bred.”</p><p>Kelly screamed “THEY LEARNED FROM THE REICH”</p><p>Kara clenched her jaw “Stop this omega…” she took a step towards Kelly…</p><p>Kelly’s finger on the finger twitched…but she couldn’t pull the trigger.</p><p>Suddenly the ground shook and her finger slipped firing out a green beam of kryptonite at Kara’s heart.</p><p>“Nooo…” she screamed at what she had done. Kara fell down her body deathly still.</p><p>Tears streaming she ran to Kara picking up her head in her lap.</p><p>She looked up and saw the skies become red, the shaking became more violent dropping various ice structures from the ceiling.</p><p>Kelly kept on crying cradling her alpha’s head in her lap…she knew the end was near.</p><p>The floor of the fortress spilt open.</p><p>Kelly saw a red wave coming towards them dematerializing everything in its path.</p><p>She looked down one last time to Kara…</p><p>“Its for the best…this world doesn’t deserve to exist”</p><p>Her heart pounded as the wave came closer in breakneck speed.</p><p>Kara’s body was the first to go…burning away into nothingness…when it hit her she closed her eyes…she felt the burn of the wave take her over, peeling away her skin, muscle and bone in an instant.<br/>She welcomed it…</p><p> </p><p>“You okay…” Alex voice brought her out of the strange dream she was having.</p><p>“Hmm…yeah, strange dream” she smiled at her Girlfriend.</p><p>Alex squinted at her “Are you hiding something”</p><p>Kelly giggled “Noo…” she bit her lip “I am too innocent to lie”</p><p>Alex pounced on her kissing her neck earning a giggle from her.</p><p>She abruptly stopped; Kelly looked up confused “What is it?”</p><p>“Um…you have a strange old scar on your neck”</p><p>Kelly’s hand went straight to her neck…she felt the scar, it was the shape of a bite, old by the feel of it.</p><p>Alex looked concerned “Are you sure you are okay…I don’t remember a scar being there…I think”</p><p>Kelly lied “You must have missed it”</p><p>Alex nodded “Yeah maybe”</p><p>The alarm on Alex’s phone brought them out the conversation.</p><p>“Okay duty calls” Alex pecked her lips….”See you tonight”</p><p>“See you…” Kelly smiled still unsure where that scar came from…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>